


not a mistake

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dancing, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was in love with her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not a mistake

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: erica/kira + unearthed bones (i very loosely used this lol)

This was a mistake. She should have never agreed to come here.

The bass pumped through the speakers, rattling the fine china in the Martin’s kitchen cabinets. In the living room, the couch and chairs were pushed up against the walls, making room for a small dancefloor. A disco ball pulsed light through the dark house.

Kira leaned against the island in the grand kitchen and watched Erica in the living room. Glaring would probably be a more accurate description, she thought, swirling her tepid beer. Currently, Erica danced with Scott and Malia. They bracketed her, with Scott’s arms running up her sides, his dimpled smile on full display, and Malia’s hips moving in time with Erica’s own. Malia pressed her body in closer, earning a quick peck from Scott over Erica’s shoulder. Erica smirked and swiveled, pulling Malia in to whisper in her ear before kissing her soundly on the mouth.

If it were anyone else, she’d be into it, but this wasn’t _anyone_ , and she felt the fake mask of happiness slipping. She took one last glance at the three of them, all loose limbs, grinding hips, and happiness, and swiftly turned around to dump her half empty solo cup in the garbage. What was she upset about anyway? It’s not like she had the guts to go out there and ask for dance.

Or ask for….well, anything if she’s being honest with herself. 

They met in middle school. Some asshole eight grader was bullying Erica about her seizures in the girl’s locker room. It’s not like Erica could help them and, even at that age, Kira understood. So she ran and got her father from his classroom and they put a stop to it. Through the tears, Erica smiled sweetly at Kira, and they never looked back.

Erica may look different now. She gave up the baggy sweats and messy hair for a more polished and sexy look, but she was still that girl to Kira. The girl who cried the first day they met. The girl who held her hand when Kira’s first boyfriend dumped her in front of their entire biology class. The girl who still climbed through her window on bad days, when the taste of copper permeated and she felt like a seizure was bound to happen, just to snuggle up and watch Marvel movies. Kira relished those nights, not the seizures, but because Erica trusted her enough to take care of her. Erica looked so peaceful in sleep, like nothing could touch her, not that Kira would let that happen.

She was in love with her best friend.

Kira groaned as she escaped through the back porch, thinking that she would take the shortcut through the woods that linked her house and Lydia’s. She shivered, tugging the scarf tighter around her neck. It was too cold for anyone to be outside right now, which was nice for her. No one pestering her to stay for another hour. She wasn’t twenty feet away from the house when she tripped over something and landed hard on the cold grass.

When she saw what she tripped over, she shrieked and started shuffling back.

Erica came running out of the house in an instant, shouting for her.

“Kira! What is it?”

“Bones!” She pointed at the ground, where not five feet from her sprawling form, were remains sticking up out of the earth.

Erica leaned forward, getting a better look at what had Kira so spooked, and snapped her mouth shut around a smile.

“What are you smiling at?” Kira asked, brows furrowed, the terror of the moment lost to confusion.

Erica covered her mouth, stifling a giggle. “It’s a Halloween party, Kira. The cobwebs? Poisoned apple punch? Haunted woods?” she asked, gesturing around them to the decorations.

Kira’s face heated. She pulled herself up off the ground and dusted off her backside. “How did you even hear…never mind. I’m just gonna-“

But Erica grabbed her hand, stopping her from moving farther away. She squeezed Kira’s hand with both of hers and huffed out a breath. “I was hoping that…you know,” she broke off, blush creeping up her fair skin. She looked down at their hands. “I was hoping that you’d ask me to dance,” she blurted out. The color of her cheeks was close to that of an apple, bright red and gorgeous.

Disbelieving, Kira spluttered, “Me?”

Erica rolled her eyes, brought them up to meet Kira’s gaze. She raised her eyebrows. “Yes, you.”

“But...what was with the dancing and _kissing_ and-“

“I was trying to make you jealous, to get you to make a move. I like you,” Erica said simply and Kira felt her heart skip a beat.

“Yeah?” Kira asked with a hopeful smile. All jealousy and embarrassment lost under the warm brown eyes staring into hers.

Erica smiled at Kira, nodded, and leaned in to brush her lips gently over Kira’s. It was a light as a hummingbird’s wings, but perfect. Erica rested their foreheads together, hands still linked.

Kira broke the silence. “Okay, but I warn you, I’m a terrible dancer.”

Erica’s answering laugh was like honey and tea on a cold, autumn day, like liquid happiness. “That’s okay. I’ll teach you.”

Kira ducked her head and leaned into Erica’s warmth as they headed back in.

In that moment, the night didn’t feel like a mistake.

It felt like hope.


End file.
